nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Villanova I Government
Marcus, help me out here. From what you've seen so far, am I just a conservative or am I a far-rightist? The Master's Voice 13:42, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :Just bunching things together. Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:44, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :: The Master's Voice 13:46, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Well, if you support cpl.nm's economic policies, you probably aren't a conservative. If you want a rightist party I suggest you don't support the cpl.nm economic policies. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:53, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :I take it that you are liberal/progressive Time Master? Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:56, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Time Master, who says I will? The UNS is not a leftist party, last time I checked. It came from the IGP, the most bad-ass rightists Lovia ever saw! The Master's Voice 13:57, May 1, 2011 (UTC) and the most idiotic. Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:58, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :Well, they were once lead by this guy so I guess you're right, in a way. The Master's Voice 14:01, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Nah, i know i'm right! Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:03, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :You speak from expierence, kiddo? The Master's Voice 14:03, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Yes. Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:06, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :I once encountered Pierlot on sims wikia, he is a very unpleasant fellow aswell. The Master's Voice 14:12, May 1, 2011 (UTC) I'll go check that out. Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:13, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :They deleted the discussion so don't even bother. The Master's Voice 14:14, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah i saw Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:16, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :Impossible, unless you're an admin there. Like, it was on a talkpage and it was completely deleted\removed. The Master's Voice 14:19, May 1, 2011 (UTC) No i ment i saw it was deleted. Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:26, May 1, 2011 (UTC) On what I was saying. . . I was saying that the UNS supports the CPL.nm economic policies. This means that they are on the left of the political spectrum. If you want them to be rightist, then make your own conservative economic policies. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:37, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Then it goes right back to being a IGP. Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:51, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Then why not go towards a conservative-progressive attitude, like the Conservative party in the UK. The lower right is a rare quadrant, sadly. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:07, May 1, 2011 (UTC) true. Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:24, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :Economically speaking I am more the hands-on type of guy. I believe in a society in which not everbody is neccesarily equal, as some people will always earn more income then others, but in which at least everybody will be properly housed and fed. No poverty, no hunger. A healthy and happy people equals a strong nation. The Master's Voice 15:34, May 1, 2011 (UTC) That's probably centre-left, maybe a bit towards center. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:36, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :Nice to know. Doesn't make me any less righist, however. Ever heard of Nation Socialism? I can assure you those guys were way more radical then me! The Master's Voice 15:39, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Left and Right are measures of economic freedom, and nothing else, except when people are being ignorant about rightists or leftists. You are not rightist. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:43, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :I am not rightist? Lol, I reckon you're purely talking economics now, are you? The Master's Voice 15:52, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Yes. Read my post. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:54, May 1, 2011 (UTC) After the Elections If Marcus gets elected PM, is it legal to just Motion of Confidence the government and continue as normal? And if Lars/Aesopos does not run, I believe we can just Motion of Distrust him, kicking him out of the government, and then we can appoint a more active person. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:02, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :Agreed. Although I still hope Lars will run because he is a skilled veteran user and we need those, too. The Master's Voice 05:16, May 17, 2011 (UTC) ::@TimeMaster: the new Congress must vote on the 'new' government, even if it is the same as the old one. The motion of confidence is the same as approving the composition of government. That way we don't have to use a motion of distrust against any member of the government. Does that answer your question? 08:27, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Yes. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 10:47, May 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::Some parts of the Constitution are actually very well constructed. 10:49, May 17, 2011 (UTC) ::True but elections are only a month away, we can wait that long. Marcus/Michael Villanova 11:43, May 17, 2011 (UTC)